


Star Crossed Lovers

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with the puppet man, Haruka and Michiru reflect on their feelings for each other. COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the battle that took place with the puppet man, Haruka and Michiru parked on top of a cliff near their hotel to gaze out onto the ocean as they leaned against Haruka's yellow convertible.

For moments the both remained in silence as the wind gracefully teased their hair. Michiru closes her eyes sighing of relief "How are you feeling?" she asks breaking the silence

Haruka turned towards Michiru, her face still blushes of read then she smiled

"Completely Better, thanks to you, my Michiru." she said gratefully

Michiru nods then notices something in Haruka's hand

"What's that?" she asks reaching slowly out to Haruka's hand

Haruka looked back down to her hand "A piece of the puppet." she replies handing it to Michiru as she examines the broken doll

"Could this be a new enemy?" Haruka questioned

Michiru smiled

"Don't worry, they'll take care of the world." she said as the both thought of the other Senshi for a few moments as all fell silent as they watched the sun set.

Haruka turned back to Michiru

"Eh, Michiru?" she asked

Michiru turns her gaze back to Haruka

"What is it Haruka?" she asked

Haruka blushed "Well, about earlier, what you said, that a world without me isn't worth protecting, did you mean that?" she asked

Michiru smiles tenderly

"Hai, now would you like to go back home and prove it?" she asks

"Michiru, you're so naughty." Haruka said

~~~~

Back at thier apartment

Haruka put her arms around her Michiru

"I can see you're feeling 'much' better." Michiru teased winking

Haruka blushed without a word

Michiru giggled and lifted her pale hand up to touch her lovers face.

They gazed deeply into each others eyes for long moments.

Michiru shut her eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss Haruka's neck slowly as her lips slid down to Haruka's breasts. Haruka moaned in content as Michiru continued to tease Haruka's chest. Michiru's hand made it's way down Haruka's long slender body as Haruka moaned louder in content.

Without further hesitation

Haruka lifted her hand and stroked the long aqua curls in Michiru's hair then held her face to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Michiru's fingers decide to tease Haruka's 'hair'

Haruka's free hand slid down Michiru's soft and elegant body

tears of happiness were filling Haruka's eyes as they held each other closely.

Michiru broke away from the kiss and let her tounge tease Haruka's neck.

Haruka moans in complete happiness and pleasure,

For a moment they broke away from the kiss and gazed lovingly into each others eyes

Michiru held her hand up to Haruka's face gently and smiled

"You need not to worry now, Haruka, we have each other, you have me, and I have you, nothing in our lives will change that." Michiru said gazing deep down into Haruka's midnight blue eyes. The feeling so strong that they could hear each others heart beats.

Michiru closed her eyes and leaned on Haruka's shoulder, as Haruka watched her, then closed her own eyes and rested her head next to Michiru's and fell asleep, both not caring what might come at them, because they each knew they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Michiru awoke and turned to the sleeping blonde next to her,

she just couldn't seem to sleep. She gazed tiredly at Haruka and reached over

to move her spikey hair strands out of her face.

Haruka looked so cute while she was sleeping, she could lay there and watch her

for hours. A few moments later she could feel those strong masculine arms that

were Haruka's bring her into an embrace.

Haruka's eyes still remained closed, but a smile of content slowly spread over her

face. "Haruka?" Michiru asked curiously seeing if Haruka was really awake

Haruka hummed and lazily lifted her eyelids to reveal those teal eyes

which she knew so well.

"What is it Michiru? Something wrong?" she said pulling Michiru closer

towards her chest heaving a heavy sigh

Michiru rested her head back down onto Haruka's chest and gazed into

the darkness of the room and the moonlight which streamed in through

the window.

Michiru momentarily closed her eyes

"No, just can't sleep that's all, I'm not sure why." she said letting out a breath of air

Haruka sighed once more and brought her face to Michiru's level and teased her soft skin with

the tip of her nose

"Don't worry my kitten, I'm sure the other's have everything under control,

I'd have to admit, I believe in them now."

Michiru sighed and unfolded her arms putting them around Haruka holding her

tightly "I know, you're right." Michiru sighed about to continue

"But there's something else?" Haruka persuaded her to continue

looking down into Michiru's aqua complexion

"It's just I'm so used to fighting in nonstop battles, no really such time

to relax and pursue dreams." Michiru sighed

"How could you talk about such things right now, let's just enjoy the

time we have when the time comes to battle, we'll worry about it then."

Haruka said reassuringly

"You're right, Haruka." Michiru said once more somewhat more

relaxed than what she was moments ago

Michiru looked up and planted a tender kiss to Haruka's lips.

Haruka wrapped her long, slender and masculine legs

around Michiru. One of her hands reached out and stroked Michiru's

long aqua hair as she she did so she let her hand stroke her soft pale

cheek, Then let it rest on her back, and rested her head next to Michiru's.

Haruka closed her eyes and began to speak

"I don't regret anything we've done in our duty,

and I don't regret the path I had chosen, I'm

so glad I was able to meet you." Haruka spoke softly

Michiru smiled

"I was so glad when I found out you were the one,

I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, I don't care what

destiny holds, I'm just glad it led me to you." Michiru sighed

running her hand up and down Haruka's slender body feeling

the masculine curves, until it came to rest on her lower back.

Haruka gave Michiru's neck gentle kisses until she came to a stop

and she went back to resting her head next to Michiru's, still

holding each other in that tight embrace.

"I love you Michiru..." Haruka trailed off

"I love you too..Haruka." Michiru said tilting her head up and kissed

Haruka's lips then went back to resting her head on Haruka's chest

A few moments pass and Michiru's eyes close,

Haruka did the same and this time it was peace full and they

slept through the rest of the night.

END  
That's all folks...hope you like it!


End file.
